


No Dogs on the Beach

by karcathy



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, silly beach shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 11:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karcathy/pseuds/karcathy
Summary: Lucretia has a mysterious encounter on the beach.





	No Dogs on the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly: I was totally going to leave myself at one beach fic, but then I found out Griffin called that song "no dogs on the beach" so I just had to.   
> Secondly: I've taken some liberties with how magic & spells work in this universe but let's be honest, they don't exactly stick to the rules in canon

Lucretia was lying in the shade, roughly sketching the scene in front of her – Taako paddling on the smooth sea, looking suspiciously like he'd fallen asleep on his board – when she noticed something that definitely didn't belong on the beach. An elegant dog – Lucretia didn't know much about dog breeds, but it was clearly very beautiful, with long legs and silky fur – was trotting along the shoreline, wagging its tail sedately.

“Who- What- Why is there a _dog_ on the beach?” she sputtered, looking around for the culprit. The dog trotted towards her, still wagging its tail. No one else was in sight except for Taako, who was far enough out at sea that this was unlikely to be his doing. Perhaps this was one of Magnus' surprise training drills, although where he'd gotten a dog from was beyond her.

“Where did you come from?” she asked the dog, which was now sniffing at her sketchbook. It barked, and she was certain that was a smile on its face. Cautiously, she offered it her hand, which it sniffed before headbutting it in a clear demand for petting. Still dumbfounded, she scratched it behind the ears.

“Well, I suppose I should document you as well,” she said, picking up her pencil and flipping to a new page in the sketchbook. As if it had understood her, the dog sat down in front of her, almost as if it was posing. She filled a page with portraits, the dog offering her its best angles as she sketched.

“You're a very good model,” she told the dog, and its ears pricked up, its mouth falling open in a doggy smile. She wasn't sure why she kept talking to the dog, but it was easier to talk to than her colleagues, with their propensity for talking back. Even after this many years, she was still a little awkward around them, preferring to stick to her job of documenting everything they found.

“You're a good conversationalist as well,” she added, smiling as she added some details to a sketch. The dog barked, perhaps in agreement.

The sun was beginning to set when she put her sketchbook aside, the light growing too low to continue drawing. She didn't feel like moving quite yet. Next to her, the dog was watching the sunset. It was peaceful and calm. She watched the sun drop below the horizon. It was a pretty view.

“God,” said a voice beside her, “I can't tell you how _annoying_ it was not being able to talk to you all day.”

Lucretia jumped several feet in the air from a sitting start, spinning around to look at the dog – or, what _used_ to be the dog. Instead, Lup was sitting next to her, looking distinctly disgruntled.

“Lup- I- Was that _you_?” Lucretia stuttered, staring at the elf lounging on the sand next to her and blushing when she noticed she was naked. Averting her gaze, she grabbed her cloak from the ground (where she'd been sitting on it) and threw it in Lup's general direction.

“Taako thought it would be _hilarious_ to curse me,” Lup said, draping the cloak artfully over her body, “I mean, I guess it was kind of funny, but I got bored of it pretty quick.”

“Oh,” said Lucretia, kneeling down next to her, “And, uh, what happened to your... clothes?”

“They're not exactly designed to fit a dog,” said Lup, smirking at her.

“Oh. Of course.”

“Do you still think I'm a good model?” Lup asked, arching one brow coyly.

Lucretia could feel herself blushing deeply, her ears burning hot as she stumbled over her words.

“I'd like a picture of me,” Lup continued, talking over her stuttered sentence fragments, “You're a good artist, you know.”

“Oh- I- Uh, thank you,” she said, her skin still glowing, “Um, it's a bit dark at the moment, but I'd be happy to draw you tomorrow, uh, in the morning.”

“Great!” Lup said, grinning as she pushed herself into a sitting position.

“No, uh, no problem.” Lucretia stared at her hands, which were twisting together in her lap.

“I'll make sure I'm wearing clothes then,” Lup said, with a saucy wink, “Although we can always go for a tasteful nude if you're in the mood.”

Lucretia found herself wishing the beach would open up and swallow her. Lup had been far easier to talk to when she was a dog.

“Clothes, uh, clothes would be great,” she said, still staring at her hands rather than looking at the woman in front of her.

“Have you done any self portraits?” Lup asked. She'd picked up Lucretia's sketchbook and was flipping through it.

“A few,” Lucretia said, with a shrug, “I'm, uh, I was working on something... Well, I mean, I don't want to ruin it.”

“You should do more,” she said, looking at the sketches of the dog Lucretia had been doing that day, “You're quite beautiful, you know, for a human.”

If Lucretia's blush had begun to subside, it was back full-force now.

“Oh,” she said, her lips falling open in a dumbfounded expression. Lup looked across at her, a sly smile on her lips.

“I knew you had a thing for me,” Lup said. She was grinning now, her face lighting up like a child on their birthday.

Lucretia was too busy wishing the sand would swallow her to articulate a response.

“Can I tell you a secret?” Lup said, her voice dropping to a conspiratorial whisper.

Lucretia licked her lips and swallowed before nodding. Lup beckoned for her to lean in closer, and she obeyed without thinking. She could feel Lup's breath tickling her ear before she spoke.

“I have a thing for you too,” she said, her voice so soft Lucretia could only just hear it despite the closeness of her lips and the silence of the beach. For a moment, all she could hear was the soft sound of the waves and the thudding of her pulse in her ears.

“Oh,” she said. Words escaped her. She had no idea how to respond to something like that. Lup was still too close. Her skin smelled vaguely salty, and an errant thought crossed Lucretia's mind, wondering whether she tasted of the ocean. They were probably all salty by now, the smell pervading everything here. Somehow, that didn't help.

“I...” she said. Her mouth felt as dry as the sand, her tongue sticking to the roof of her mouth. In the back of her mind, a million reasons Lup couldn't really like her flickered past, like scenes on an old slide projector.

“Cat got your tongue?” Lup asked. Her breath was warm against her ear, her hair was soft where it brushed against her face. She felt more real, more physical, in that moment than she ever had before.

“Um,” she said, “Yes.”

Lup laughed, leaning back enough to look her in the eyes, but not far enough away, not nearly far enough, to stop the runaway train of thoughts in Lucretia's mind.

“You're so cute,” Lup said, lifting one hand to gently cup her cheek. Her fingers felt cool against Lucretia's burning skin. Lucretia knew, intellectually, where this was most likely going, but even so, her brain short-circuited when Lup kissed her. She was frozen in place, unable to respond.

“Do you mind me kissing you?” Lup asked, her lips still close enough for Lucretia to feel her breath against her own mouth, her lips still slightly parted.

“No,” she said, finally finding her voice, “I mean, yes. I mean, again? Please?”

Lup smiled, laughing softly before pressing their lips together again, the kiss soft and gentle. It was a moment before Lucretia could respond, relaxing into the kiss and letting Lup take full control. Her lips were damp when Lup pulled away, the night air cold against them.

“Wow,” she said. She couldn't form a thought more coherent than that.

“Wow,” Lup agreed, a smile of pure joy dimpling her face.


End file.
